


Lunch Break

by Skimblegod



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skimblegod/pseuds/Skimblegod
Summary: Pearl is need of some stress relief after a long shift. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Pearl/Rusty (Starlight Express)
Kudos: 4





	Lunch Break

Every few weeks, the stars would align and Pearl and Rusty would both be at the yard during refuel break.

There was a spot behind the maintenance shed where they met with consistency. A small alleyway featuring a bench and enough room to stretch one’s wheels. Everyone else would either be out on a run or at the refill station. So that left the two with some peaceful alone time. Secluded, yet exposed against the open air. All it took to catch the two telling each other about their days was a short walk around the corner.

“-And he just couldn’t make up his mind. Whenever I tried to reason with him, the conductor came and told me to back off.” Pearl huffed as she finished her story. She wished she was as experienced or equipped as Dinah to handle jerks like that. Rusty sat next to her, attentively listening while munching on a handful of crackers. “I can’t believe some of the passengers I have to handle sometimes. And for a whole day, too.”

“I’m really sorry you had to deal with that,” Rusty reassured as he stroked her back comfortingly. “If I were leading that train, I’d have told both of them where to stick it.”

They both knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not while they had a place on the railroad. But nonetheless, Pearl giggled at the mental image of him chewing out the passenger and the conductor. “I’d like to see that.”

Rusty laughed with her. He found himself in one of those moments where he’d be gazing at her but not the opposite. Sure, she was laughing. She sounded fine and dandy. But her eyes didn’t correspond to that. They were cast down towards the ground and he could find traces of stress. It took no effort for him to realize she was quite upset by the incident. She hadn’t said anything, but he yearned to help her anyways. And that was how the idea struck him.

“I was thinking,” Rusty swooped his head to kiss Pearl’s neck. “I know how to make you feel better.” Her head tilted up as he went down, leaving a trail towards her exposed collar. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

“The break is over in ten minutes.” Everything about Pearl’s tone screamed danger seeking. It was extremely rare that they tried a quickie. They were too dedicated to their jobs to run the risk of being late because of that. Not to mention it usually left one or both of them unsatisfied by the time it was time to return. But when they got it right, both were left with adrenaline spiking and a more than sufficient teaser for what was to come after their shifts.

“I can be fast. Remember when we had to pick partners for the races?” She giggled against his skin, remembering the way he advertised himself to her. The fastest engine in the world, indeed.

“Hurry up, champion,” she whispered into the shell of his ear. Rusty excitedly dismounted the bench and dropped to his knees. Well, she thought she’d known what was on his mind.

“You’re not—?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine. Just let me take care of you.” Pearl nodded and parted her thighs. Rusty’s eyes refused to break from hers as he lifted her skirt and fluidly slipped her stockings down. He wasted no time before circling the rim of her valve.

“Oh, Rusty...” Pearl’s breath stuttered as he switched to tracing patterns around her clit. Starlight, he wasn’t kidding. She’d known him to be fast with his hips and talented with his tongue. But that was on different accounts. Combined? It was breathtaking. Every rush of pleasure knocked her senseless. She quivered beneath her boyfriend’s mouth. Then to top it all off, she felt a single finger curl its way inside of her.

Pearl’s eyes darted around, surveying for intruders. But her mind made sure it didn’t stray too far from what was going on between her legs. She struggled to hold back sounds that could expose both of them. Generally, her own volume wasn’t excessive; until silence became key. But every so often she would fail and a controlled but satisfied moan would seep past her lips. What was lost in that regard was made up for in uneven breaths that were loud for what they were. Rusty felt each and every one and silently gloated to himself. His plan was working.

Both of her hands clasped around his head. She caressed the short strands of hair on the back of his neck, just the way he liked it. Rusty mewled between her thighs before deepening the touch of his tongue.

Her attention faltered. Her vision fixated on the corner just feet from them. She couldn’t stop thinking about how out in the open they were this time. If someone rolled by looking for them and neither she or Rusty were able to hear them coming in time...

“Mmm, someone’s going to see.” The foreplay that dominated her voice before was gone. Replaced now by genuine worry.

He rose from his work, momentarily leaving Pearl feeling empty. “Shhh. Just forget about everything and focus on me.”

And she listened. Pearl blocked everything out. She leaned into the wall behind her, simply taking everything in. Letting go of the fear of being caught, every complaint, every entitled passenger; and letting it fade to dust. He was that mattered in the moment; him and the incredible euphoria she was experiencing.

She was getting close. Pearl signaled this by bucking her hips ever so slightly. A secret language of sorts that they shared. Rusty sped up, balancing the weight and speed at which he touched her. Pearl hooked a leg over his shoulder, wanting to feel him as close as possible. Her breaths labored. With one final suck of her clit, she let out a repressed cry and reached her climax. Rusty made sure not to falter in his movements, dragging her orgasm out as long as possible. It finally subsided, bringing her back to Earth.

He eagerly licked up the juices before rising to kiss his trembling girlfriend. Pearl found traces of herself against his lips. “That. Was more than worth it,” she said, still running off the aftershock. Rusty was more than delighted to hear it.

There was no time for aftercare. A familiar voice boomed over the intercom. “This is Control! Rusty to report to freight docks for loading!” Neither concealed their disappointment.

“I’ll see you at home. Love you.” Rusty left one last kiss on her cheek before getting up and rolling away.

“Rusty!” He stopped at the sound of his name. Pearl softly smiled at him from the bench. “Thank you. Really.”

He lingered a bit. The look he gave her said everything he needed to. He didn’t mind at all that he hadn’t received. So long as Pearl was relaxed and feeling better than she was before. Rusty finally disappeared around the corner. His job awaited him.

Pearl took a moment to catch her breath before heading off to her own shift. She beamed to herself; she had the sweetest boyfriend on the railroad.


End file.
